After the Inferno
by Madilayn
Summary: Lady Penelope has been trying to get Jeff to notice her for some time, and now she feels that she has the perfect opportunity. If only Jeff would cooperate. This fic is now complete. My plans for the future of it will now take place in a completely separate fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After the Inferno**

 **Author:** Madilayn

 **Rating:** M

 **Fandom:** Thunderbirds (original series)

 **Characters / Pairings:** Jeff T/Lady Penelope

 **Disclaimer:** Thunderbirds was created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson and is owned by ITV. I make no profit from the use of the characters

 **Summary:** Lady Penelope has been trying to get Jeff to notice her for some time, and now she feels that she has the perfect opportunity. If only Jeff would cooperate.

 **Author Notes:** I always felt that there was more to Jeff and Lady P than just a "working" relationship. And let's face it – she was the only person who could get him to do something he didn't particularly want to! This fic is set after the "Atlantic Inferno" episode.

* * *

"Jeff, you really need to let go. Scott's a grown man and until several years ago, he held a Command position in the Air Force. He does know what he's doing."

"I can't help but worry."

"Nonsense. You trust his judgement in the field, and he did do well with the oil rig bother. He just needs to build his confidence at controlling behind the scenes – as you have told me yourself several times – and he can't do that with you hanging over his shoulder. Now, kindly remember you are on holiday and supposed to be relaxing. Don't make me instruct Parker to block you from communications." She relaxed back into her chair and crossed one leg over the other, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Jeff smiled at her and leaned forward. "Now you wouldn't do that would you Penny?" His voice was smooth, persuasive and Penelope opened one eye and looked at him.

"Don't tempt me. And now I know where Alan gets it from."

"Gets what from?"

"The big pleading eyes thing. It doesn't work for him, and it won't work for you."

Jeff laughed, but also made a mental note to find out just when Alan tried to get something out of Penny; and what it was he was after. "I'll just have to try something else," he said. "And don't worry. I've said my piece to Scott. And from now on I'm all yours, pretty Penny. What have you got planned for us?" Jeff was still smiling at the woman sitting next to him and he couldn't help his gaze warming as she opened her eyes and stretched.

"I intend for you to completely relax and take a break. To stop trying to save the world all the time."

"I've already told you when I agreed to come back with you – relaxing and taking a break sounds very good."

"It does. So why did I have all but kidnap you? And why have you called home six times in the last four days; and spent two of those days playing with Sir Harry's project?" Jeff grinned. He could see her mentally tapping her foot.

"Jealous? Actually, I was saving you from Sir Harry's attentions. He's very interested. If it wasn't for me spending that couple of days on his project, he would be here."

"I beg your pardon?" Her tone of voice was incredulous.

"I told you – he's interested in you. I only intended to look in when I went down there and be back the same day. But I heard him talking to one of his Managers. I didn't like what he was saying about you, so I decided to dissuade him."

"Jeff…" He heard the warning in her voice.

"No, Penny. He was disrespectful, and I'm not prepared to let you be put upon by that sort of person. I don't care if he's a Baronet. He's an arrogant ass, and I don't want you to be exposed to his sort of interest." Jeff looked quite fierce and unconsciously his fists clenched. Penelope had only seen him look that angry once before and she felt her heart thump and stomach turn over at the thought that he had expended that anger to protect her.

"Thank you, Jeff. I must admit he has been rather tiresome. I do hope you didn't hurt him too much."

"He'll be fine. Though Parker was quite upset that I didn't let him get into the action. And Sir Harry now knows that you are off limits.

"As for the calls home, I'm a father, Penny. It comes with the territory – to check on my kids."

"Your adult extremely responsible kids. Who know what they're doing."

"You're right," and he grinned suddenly. "You know, after I said my piece to Scott, he said his to me. Followed shortly afterwards by John; who, by the way, called me. And which is why I am now putting myself entirely in your very capable hands." In his turn, he leaned back in his chair and smiled again at her, eyes half closed. He wasn't going to admit to her just how furious he had been at the thought of Sir Harry thinking he could touch Penny – let alone find himself in her bed.

Penelope caught her breath. Damn the man. How could he not know what effect he had on her? How could he not see that she wanted more than flirting filled with double entendre. _Breathe out girl_ she told herself. "Excellent. I have some ideas. The weather is so lovely at the moment, I thought we might spend a couple of days camping."

Jeff's eyes flew open. "You _camp_?" His mind was racing. He could not imagine the elegant Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward camping; living off the land, chopping wood. "And I mean really camp. Without Parker doing everything."

"Yes, Jeff. I camp. And yes. Without Parker doing everything. I can fend for myself you know. I don't need Parker around all the time."

Jeff chuckled. "Parker would beg to differ."

"I could say the same about Kyrano, you know. I think it will do us both good to get away from people trying to do things for us."

"You're right about that. But how are you going to keep Parker away?"

Penelope laughed in her turn. "We may have to run away and just leave a note. Or you could come up with a brilliant idea."

"You're supposed to be the sneaky one, Penny."

"Please Jeff. Sneaky is such an ugly term. I prefer covert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please remember - this fic is rated M - especially for later chapters.**

* * *

The two motorcycles stopped at the small patch of bush, a grey-green patch in the red landscape around them. "Very nice. I thought I saw water as I flew in the first time I was here." Jeff looked around. "It's quite a bit away from the house."

"Homestead. And yes, it is. There's a river running through the property – you can see the part near the main homestead. But this is the part I prefer; it's rather special I think. It pools out into what the locals call a billabong." Penelope smiled and breathed deeply. "I always come here for a couple of days whenever I visit. It seems to help me re-center myself. Not far now." She kicked off again, Jeff following.

Penelope Creighton-Ward never ceased to surprise him. From the first time he had heard of her exploits, then to their first meeting when he discovered that she was at least ten years younger than he had thought; and he continued to be surprised and impressed by her abilities. And now she had surprised him yet again.

He enjoyed her company; more than enjoyed if he was truthful. Spending time with her always made him exercise his own mind to keep up with hers. He enjoyed her wit and found pleasure in allowing her to think that she had won their arguments on occasion.

One thing Jeff Tracy, a master manipulator in his own right, was completely unaware of was how he allowed her to persuade him into doing things that he was adamant that he wouldn't do. Then again, he had also not noticed when his late wife had done the same thing.

He had been delighted to discover that she went camping. It didn't occur to him that what he and his sons considered 'camping' would be very different to Penelope's idea.

As for Penelope, Jeff Tracy was the one person she would even consider taking to this place. Even Parker was only permitted to come and setup and when she returned to go and pack down. While there, Penelope fended completely for herself, enjoying the solitude. But this – well it felt right to take this man there. It would, she thought, rejuvenate him in much the same way it did her.

Not to mention that they would be completely alone, and she might be able to make headway in her own master plan.

When she stopped again they were at the edge of the river where a large pool had formed. The intensity of the Australian sunlight was muted by the gum trees that reached far above their heads. Jeff laughed as he saw the wooden structure, something like a small cottage. _I was right_ , he thought triumphantly. "Penny, I thought we were camping."

"We are Jeff. But that doesn't mean that we have to be uncomfortable. And it's not like this is a house. It's one room and a bathroom, as well as the verandah."

"Penny, this isn't roughing it."

She looked at him in surprise. "I never said anything about roughing it, Jeff. I said camping. This qualifies. There's solar power but only to run the hot water and refrigeration. The stove is wood fired." She shrugged. "Most of the time I don't use the hot water except for washing dishes. The billabong is lovely to bathe in."

"It certainly isn't what I call camping."

Penelope shrugged and pushed her bike forwards. "The bikes go around here. No – I've heard the boys on your family's idea of camping. And I can do that. If I have to. But why when it's not necessary?"

"To put you back in touch with nature. Here, let me do that." He secured both bikes and grabbed both packs off them. "So are you going to give me the tour?"

"OF course. And you will find that this place will help you get in touch with nature – and hopefully yourself." She led the way around the front again and up the couple of steps to the veranda, then unlocked the door. "I will admit, Parker has been here earlier to set things up. Food and the like. And to turn on the hot water and refrigeration." She looked around. "Ahh good. He's left spare bedding as well." She heard the thump of the packs being put down and turned to see Jeff looking around.

"Very cozy," he said. "Nice bed. Where are you going to sleep?"

"In my bed of course." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. _With you, if I have my way_ she thought at the same time. "It's very comfortable, and there is a trundle underneath it that you can use."

"Why on earth would you have a trundle bed?" Jeff was honestly surprised.

"All the furniture here came from the old homestead. The bed had a trundle, and when they bought the bed down, they bought the trundle as well. It is a little crowded in here when it's out though, so I hope you don't mind if we keep it where it us until you are ready for bed."

"I don't mind. Do you mind if I have a look around outside?"

"Not at all. It will give me a chance to unpack and put the kettle on. Would you like me to make some coffee for you? I can see Parker has bought a coffee pot." She sounded dubious.

"You've never made coffee have you?" he asked, and then laughed at the chagrin on her face.

"No."

"My poor Penny – you sounded positively disgruntled then. I've finally discovered something you can't do. Yes, I would love coffee. But let me put it on first before I have a look around."

They both busied themselves about their tasks, Jeff finishing first and he left the small cottage. Penny sighed and tucked away the somewhat impractical lingerie she had brought with her. "A girl guide is always prepared," she said softly to herself before changing from her jeans and collared shirt into a pair of shorts and a tank style t-shirt. "Oh that's better! Much cooler!"

She made her tea and went to sit on the verandah, enjoying the soft sounds of the bush around her. A louder noise made her look up and she smiled at Jeff, looking rather warm, approaching. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned half way down his chest.

"It's warmer than it seems at first," he said and his eyes widened a little as he took in what she was wearing. "You seem to have made yourself comfortable, though a little less dressed than normal."

"I usually change first thing when I get here. I'm sorry – I should have warned you that my attire here in this place is more casual than normal." She looked a little puzzled. "I'm not sure, but I think your coffee is made. Why don't you check and put something cooler on." Penny put down her own empty cup, kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs under her on the large chair she was sitting on, composing herself to meditate.

Jeff, she knew, would be quite content just to sit and do more exploring. He knew her meditation habits and wouldn't disturb her.

Penelope roused and stretched and smiled to see Jeff Tracy on the canvas squatters chair, legs up on the long polished plank of wood that was the leg rest, sound asleep. His face was relaxed, care lines erased from his face and causing him to look not much older than Scott. _Good_ , she thought. _Finally, he's letting himself relax_.

Rising and stretching her legs out, she collected her teacup and his coffee mug and took them inside before investigating what food had been left for them. The afternoon had flown, as her first day here usually did, and she was ravenous. Dinner wouldn't be fancy, but she knew her skills were up to making it tasty.

Less than twenty-four hours later, she was ready to scream as it seemed their time would be cut short by a malfunction in the solar power. She had, however, not factored in Jeff's abilities and he had quickly been able to trace the problem. Unfortunately, the access to the circuitry that needed to be fixed was small, too small for him.

That led to her second reason for wanting to scream. Penelope had had enough admiring glances, casual touches from men, lovers and others, to know that her body was attractive. She knew that most men would find the sight of her shorts clad backside waving in the air irresistible.

But not Jeff Tracy, who was carefully giving her instructions on how to repair the fault, the frustration in his voice not because of her shapely backside, but because he wasn't able to fit in the small space to do it himself.

She backed out and then yelped as her head hit the top of the cabinet, her ponytail catching, causing another yelp. Parker, she reflected, would probably have been rather proud of the descriptive language she used, especially considering much of it had been learned from him.

Penelope sat on the floor, her hair loosened and falling messily around her face and shoulders. Jeff was laughing and shaking his finger at her. "Such language Lady Penelope!" he admonished and she poked her tongue out at him, not able to resist the childish gesture.

"Well, did that fix things?"

Jeff's eyes were still laughing at her. "Yes. I heard the refrigeration unit and heating units come on. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you quite so dishevelled," he remarked. "Not even this morning when you woke up."

She blushed, knowing she had tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep because of his nearness. Wishing that he was even closer. "Oh my look is all the rage, Jeff. Cobwebs are terribly in as hair decoration."

Jeff reached out and pulled a cobweb gently from the blonde hair of the woman in front of him. "Does nothing ever phase you Penny?" His hand softly brushed her cheek and he was surprised as she leaned into it for the brief moment of contact.

"Plenty of things do. I've just learned to hot show it." He was feeling a little bemused, feeling drawn to her like never before. Her every feature seemed magnified until it filled all of his senses.

"That stiff British upper lip." His tone was gentler than she had ever heard from him and she could see him looking at her lips as he spoke. Nervously she flicked her tongue over them, and was gratified to see his eyes darken and narrow slightly.

'Yes. Upper class stiff even." She shifted her legs preparing to stand but looked directly at the man before her. "It's all that has kept me functioning at times."

She stood and went to pull the band from what was left of her ponytail and winced. "Ouch!"

"Penny?"

"Nothing. Bumped my head as I came out. I'll be fine." She hoped. Her heart was pounding. Had he really caressed her cheek? Looked with such intensity at her lips?

"Let me look." Bare feet made no sound as he crossed the short distance to her and touched her head gently. "You've overdone it with the cobweb accessories, Penny. Ouch! You've got quite a bump there."

"Is it bleeding?" She sounded worried.

"No. Just a bump. Let me see your eyes. I want to check to see if you're concussed at all."

He turned her round and looked into her eyes. "Doesn't look like it. But you're a bit pale. Why don't you sit down and let me look after you for once. Tea?"

He put her into one of the two armchairs in the room. "Yes. Tea would be lovely." Had she imagined it? For the briefest of moments…. Penelope could have sworn…. Was it? His lips pressed gently to the bump on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This fic is rated M. From this chapter - it is totally M. Please do not read if you are offended by erotica.**

* * *

A small moan left her lips as her body arched in pleasure, hands grasping strong arms as a hungry mouth drew one of her breasts into it. And above it all, the sensation of being made love to by a man who she loved to distraction.

Pleasure built in her as his movements became more urgent, and her legs wrapped around his hips, urging him deeper, and his mouth left her breast and claimed hers as she felt she was drowning in pleasure.

Only to jerk awake, frustrated that once again, it was a dream. The same dream she had at least twice a month for the last two years, one month and seventeen days. She'd been counting. The same dream that left her in exactly the same state of heightened arousal she was in now, but without possibility of her usual method of dealing with it. Unless….

Penelope turned on her side, away from the other bed, and slowly drew her green filmy nightgown up her legs, gasping a little at the feel of the silky material against her skin. A soft sigh escaped her as she touched herself, seeking relief, and yet her arousal was only heightened by the knowledge that the object of her desire was only feet away from her; knowing that he could discover her actions at any moment. She rubbed harder, but was unable to gain her release. She knew why and her desire only inflamed more at the knowledge that she wanted to be discovered. Want him to see her. To watch her as she spread herself wide and brought herself to pleasure under his gaze.

A small cry broke from her lips and she froze, waiting for – hoping for – discovery that never came.

Penelope sat up in bed, listening to the soft sounds of the man sleeping in the other bed. It wasn't the first time she had woken and listened to him sleep and fallen asleep again herself, wishing he was not in the other bed, but next to her. Nevertheless, she felt an inexplicable feeling of security with him being in the same room.

Penelope slipped out of bed and out of the cottage, deciding to try to get rid of her frustrated sense of arousal with a swim in the billabong. At this time, with the sun just peeping over the horizon, it should be bracingly cold. Cold enough to restore her to her normal sense of calm.

Today and tomorrow. That was all the time they had in this particular place. After that, Penelope knew that their world would start looking for them. Eager to have them participate once again in its activities.

Her opportunity would be lost, without her knowing when she would have another.

She made no sound as she slipped out the door on bare feet, no sound as she stood on the bank and let her nightgown drop; and only the smallest of ripples as she entered the cold water of the billabong.

She swam lazily, diving under the water, allowing the current wipe away tiredness, leaving her feeling cleansed of doubts. Her natural determination came to the fore and Penelope felt renewed. She would succeed. The signs were there – she knew her skill at reading people had not let her down with Jeff Tracy. He did definitely have feelings for her – and not those of friends, and definitely not those of a father to a daughter. She hadn't imagined his light caresses of the night before not of the intensity of his gaze on her.

Nor had she imagined the flare in his grey eyes on their first night when she had come out of the tiny bathroom dressed for bed.

Yes – if nothing else, Jeff Tracy desired her as a woman, and she was certain there was more. He might not have admitted it to himself yet, but she knew in the hundreds of little tells that spoke of his feelings towards her.

Once more she dived under the water and surfaced, pushing her hair out of her face and then turned on her back, floating and revelling in the feeling of the rising sun on her water cooled body as she floated.

* * *

Jeff Tracy had tossed and turned for most of the night, checking on Penny a couple of times just to make sure that she was OK. She was deeply asleep, so deeply that he was sure she didn't feel his hand as he touched her cheek, or his lips as he bent to touch them briefly to hers as he finally sought his own bed. His need to kiss her had been born as she had crawled out of that access hatch; hair a mess and adorned with cobwebs, face slightly flushed.

He had found himself wondering what she looked like after sex. Would she be the same immaculate Penny he was familiar with? Or would she transform into what was, to his mind, that most desirable of creatures; a woman who looked well loved, hair messy from her participation, face flushed and eyes dark with passion, with her lovely mouth swollen from his kisses.

He hadn't been celibate since his wife died; nor did he kid himself that his sons had no sex lives when they had time off on the mainland. In fact, he'd be concerned if he thought they hadn't.

But Jeff Tracy had never met a woman that he had felt the same desire to spend time with, as well as sexual desire, as he had with his wife.

It had, therefore, surprised him to start feeling that intense desire for Penny in the past eighteen months. Their flirting, which had always been lighthearted, seemed to move to a new level. Each utterance charged with meaning, every look, every touch seemed to speak of a wish for more. He was surprised that nobody other than him had picked up on it.

She was too young for him. She was only a couple of years older than Scott. He had to keep reminding himself of that. Away from her, only hearing her voice, she sounded so much more mature than her years would have you believe. Even when you saw her, unless you knew what you were looking for, you would firmly place her as at least ten years older than she was.

And he knew that she carefully cultivated that idea. However, Jeff had been able to discern the difference between the carefully crafted persona of Lady Penelope, and the woman Penny. And he had been extremely gratified that it was usually Penny who presented herself to him.

Especially since they had arrived in this place.

Last night…. He couldn't help himself. It was as if the desire he had been feeling for her had exploded out of him. He was able to pinpoint when that desire had moved from being something vague and turned into a raging tide when he had "persuaded" Sir Harry that Penelope was completely out of bounds.

Then arriving here, seeing her completely relaxed, Lady Penelope banished as if she had never existed, he had felt himself feeling for her as he had not felt for anybody since… Jeff groaned. Last night. Last night had been an epiphany for him.

His first caress of her cheek, and her reaction… and then… he still couldn't believe that he had bent his head and kissed her where she had knocked her head. He could only hope that it had been light enough that she had not felt it.

It had just grown from there; and he knew that he would have to keep himself well under control.

Because as much as he may desire it, Penny would not feel as he did. Could not.

His Penny deserved a man who would merge his life with hers, to keep her in the middle of the social life she thrived on. A man her own age, who she could grow old with, could have a family with.

Not a man old enough to be her father, with a grown family and an obsession.

He lay back, his arms under his head. "Stop laughing at me, Lucille," he muttered. "I know what I'm doing." He thought he could hear her laughing, and then was surprised to hear a response. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Lucille said.

He turned over in his bed trying to ignore his body telling him what he was trying to ignore. And as he drifted back to sleep, he also tried to ignore his mind telling him that nobody but him would be kissing – or doing anything else to - his Penny.

He woke again as the sun was just risen. Penny wasn't there but he thought he could hear her splashing in the billabong. Smiling, he rose, shaved and changed into a pair of swimmers. _She's got the right idea,_ he thought. The water of the billabong was usually cool, and he always felt refreshed when he came out from a swim there.

He didn't see her until he was at the bank and had dropped his towel on the ground. The first thing he saw was the soft pile of green that was her nightgown; and he felt his blood start to thunder through his veins. Jeff couldn't stop himself and his eyes rose until he saw her, floating in the billabong. Floating on her back, arms outspread, hair spread in a halo around her, sunlight glinting off the droplets of water on her body. Her naked body.

Jeff knew the reaction his body was happening, and he also knew that he couldn't have stopped that reaction as much as he could have stopped the sun rising. He could hear his heart pounding and his breathing hitched as he stepped forward. As he did so, she stood in the water and looked at him.

Something draw him forward and she held out her hand to him.

* * *

She didn't know how long he had been standing there. But as she stood, she could see his arousal and knew: this wasn't the contrived seduction she had planned, or even an accidental joining.

This was what they had been moving towards from the moment they had met. Penelope let her eyes hold his and she didn't try to hide her nudity, because this is what she had wanted him to see.

She held out her hand and took a several steps towards him. Neither spoke as he stepped forward and took her hand, drawing her close. For long moments they looked into each others eyes, silently acknowledging each other, knowing that this wasn't going to be simply a passing encounter.

His hands were warm on her bare skin, slightly rough and that roughness made her gasp with need. At some level, Penelope knew that this man didn't even realise he was caressing her as he was. Her own hands ran up his arms, lightly muscled and then rested on his shoulders as he drew her closer.

She couldn't take her eyes from his, until he bent his head and claimed her mouth with his.

And then there was nothing at all but Jeff and Penny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again - this fic is rated M for a reason.**

* * *

He lay back on her bed watching as she sat cross-legged on the same bed trying to bring her fine blonde hair into some semblance of order. Once again, Penny had managed to surprise him.

She wasn't a passive lover, and her range of reactions had been a complete surprise to him. He could see why she cultivated the "Lady Penelope" persona to avoid people getting too close, when the lightest of touches could be enough to elicit gasps of pleasure from her.

Shifting position he slipped his arms round her waist, one hand pressed gently to her stomach, the other moving to cup a breast as he then pressed his lips to her shoulder. The taste of her skin beneath his mouth elicited his desire. Had it only been a couple of hours ago when he had thoroughly explored her body with mouth and hands, learning her responses to his touch?

* * *

She fiddled with her hair longer than needed, knowing he was watching her, she could almost feel the warmth of his gaze.

Penelope knew she was an incredibly tactile person, but none of her previous lovers had ever elicited the responses that even the lightest touch of Jeff Tracy had caused. And even now, she was aware of him stretched out next to her. She could see his muscular legs, tanned from his time in the tropical sun, stretched out and it was all she could do to not lean down and run her own hands and mouth up them. Which would lead to…. Her own small moan of desire was matched, at the edge of hearing, by one from him.

She closed her eyes at the feel of his hands and mouth on her again and turned to him, their mouths meeting in a long and passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, breathing becoming an even more urgent need, she moved and nibbled lightly at his jaw before resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, my Penny, the last time I needed a woman like I need you I ended up with five sons."

She gave a gurgle of laughter. "I'll keep that in mind," she responded, letting her hands trail over his body, lifting them and letting only her fingernails touch his skin, occasionally pressing lightly with them, enjoying his slight hiss each time she did that. The light touch on his skin became more insistent, her mouth and teeth nipping their way across him, and he moved to grasp her arms and move her beneath him.

To Jeff's surprise she resisted, and the brief wrestling match that ensued only served to arouse them both more. Finally, it finished with Penny straddling him, her hands resting on his chest, her hair once more dishevelled. "It's my turn for a little fun, Jeff," she said, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of lust and mischief.

"To be honest, Penny, that's a little insulting. I thought you were having fun."

"Rest assured, Jeff. I've been having a lot of fun. I've been waiting for this for a long time, you know. And I intend to make the most of it while we're not going to be interrupted by anybody. Or anything."

"So what are your plans?" His hands moved to her waist, caressing it, and stroking down to her backside, caressing and squeezing. One drifted to start to stroke her, inside and out. "And they had better involve me inside here at some point." He was gratified to see his ministrations were having an effect, as she circled her hips against his probing fingers, her head rising and her lower lip caught briefly between as a small moan.

"Jeff…" He smiled at her soft cry and rubbed harder, curling his middle finger slightly inside her, not intending to let his own mastery go without showing her he knew exactly what games she was playing.

"Yes, Penny?" His tone was teasing and he moved, allowing her to remain in position but putting himself in a position where he could easily access her body. He leaned forward and let his tongue just touch her nipple as he breathed out. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Her eyes snapped open, and even though his touch was driving her wild with desire, she had no intention of letting him take control. At the moment at least. Her steady gaze was haunted with lust but it was still direct as she looked down at the man beneath her. "Oh no you don't, Jeff Tracy. I know what you're doing!"

"I should hope so," he huffed, though he was wondering what was going through her devious mind.

"Don't try to distract me," she said, gasping as his fingers continued to rub and stroke inside her. "I mean it. I'm in charge now…. Even though what you are doing is extremely pleasurable, I need you to let me do this." Her eyes twinkled naughtily. "Don't make me tie you up!"

"Penny! I don't know whether to believe you or not!" He was honestly shocked, especially with that look in her eye that made him wonder firstly if she actually meant what she said and secondly exactly what had she gotten up to with her previous lovers. His fingers had stilled in surprise and he moved to start rubbing again. She was so wet for him, his Penny, and he was enjoying doing this to her as much as he enjoyed having his cock buried deep inside.

Her hand gently touched his arm. "Please, Jeff." Her voice was soft and it contained a note he had never heard before. Not so much pleading as need. Intense need, physical but also somehow an emotional need. "Let me do this. For you. Please."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the mixture of the last "please" and the look in her eyes that did it. He never could resist it when she slipped in that "please" in that tone of voice. And on the whole, giving into Penny had never been a bad thing.

It led him here after all. And he was more than happy to be here.

Jeff moved his arm and stopped tormenting his Penny. Without moving from his position half reclined against the pillows, he lightly grasped her arms and drew her close to him. This time, it was his eyes that caught hers and looked long and deeply into hers. He smiled and kissed her, putting into his kiss every iota of trust and desire into that kiss. What surprised him more was the feelings of tenderness and love that he also felt swamp him, especially when she responded to his kiss with equal tenderness. He felt reluctant to stop, but new that he had to give her what she wanted.

What they both wanted, if truth be told. "My pretty pretty Penny. I'm all yours," he said and released her, settling back and putting his arms comfortably behind his head.

Her eyes widened and she leaned forward and kissed him gently. "You've been mine for a long time now Jeff. You just haven't admitted it."

She kissed him again and then trailed her kisses down his throat and along his collarbones, her hands caressing his body, seeming to find every place that would elicit a reaction from him.

And react he did. He was unable to stop reacting as he realised she was using her whole body to caress him, from her hands and lips, to her blonde hair trailing over him, her breasts pressed to him, even down to her pussy grinding lightly as she moved.

Before long he was panting with need, his own hands stroking her hair, her arms, anywhere he could reach. He thrust upwards, needing her desperately. Penelope paused and looked at him, her lips parted and she was panting with the same need as he. "Stop it, Jeff. Everything will happen in my time. Remember that."

He ground his teeth together. "I'm not sure I can stop, Penny. You're driving me insane here."

"You will just have to learn to be patient."

"Fuck patience," he growled out of clenched teeth.

"Tsk tsk, Jeff," she said teasingly and then nipped her way down his sternum. "There's a lady present." Penelope moved suddenly, and spread open his legs, crouching between them. She reached out and grasped him firmly in her hand, bent forward and flicked her tongue.

His response was to jerk suddenly and anything he had intended to say had come out rather garbled. She wasn't listening anyway. That one taste on her tongue had her craving more. Penny slowly lowered her mouth and showed Jeff Tracy exactly what she had in mind for him!

It wasn't hard for her. Oral sex was one of her carefully hidden sexual enjoyments, and now she was able to put all she had learned in the past to give this pleasure to the man she had fallen in love with.

His moans of pleasure only enhanced her own pleasure and desire to show him what she could do. Her own body was clenching and she knew that this would be one of the times where her own climax would occur without any need for further stimulation.

She sighed and moved her mouth, reaching her hands to cup and gently massage his balls, her tongue and teeth alternating in giving him sensations. She was glad he wasn't lying flat. She wanted him to watch her. To see everything that she did; to see that it gave her just as much pleasure as she was giving him. When she opened her eyes, she could see his fists clenching in the sheets on either side of this thighs, and she could hear him moaning her name over and over. Slowly she slid him out of her mouth and moved so he was between her breasts, her hands moving to them, rubbing and squeezing, loving the feel of him.

She was driving him insane with her attentions. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He'd never turned down a blow job, but his Penny… he'd never seen a women who was so obviously enjoying it as much as he was enjoying being on the receiving end. Her whole body was involved, and he knew he was babbling, begging her for more, begging not to stop.

He wanted…. He wanted to grab her… to bury himself deep inside her, to show her with his own loving how much he needed her, how incredible she was.

But…. She looked up at him and he was lost. How could he deprive her of what was obviously giving her so much pleasure. She kept taking him to the brink and back again. The most ridiculous, pleasurable torture he had ever experienced. He didn't think he could actually get harder than he was, as he watched her sucking on him, feeling her hands touching, knowing exactly where and how to touch to bring him incredible pleasure.

Then… she rose and slid him between her breasts. Jeff started to thrust, tears coming to his eyes unbidden. Memories…. Chestnut hair and sherry brown eyes… a fuller figure than the delicate blonde before him, but his Lucille had loved when he had fucked her breasts. He was transported back to their last time – the morning of the day she had been killed. The morning she had woken him, her arousal feeding his, and how she had given of herself so lovingly, begging for him. This short holiday a celebration for the two of them, his company winning the contract that would end up becoming the basis of his fortune.

But the best news of all… the news that they would share with their sons that night when they arrived at this ski resort.

He didn't notice Penny stop, to put her arms around him, soothing and loving.

All Jeff Tracy could think of was that day. The day that had meant to be the start of a new phase of his family.

Because on that horrible day, two lives, not one, had been taken. His glorious Lucille, and the unborn child that had firmly embedded itself in her. The unborn child that only two days before the first scan had shown was their much-longed for daughter.

"Jeff? Jeff what's wrong? Please? Have I done something?"

He put his arms around her and held her fiercely. His voice was hoarse with a mixture of sorrow for the loss of one love, and his desire for this one. "No Penny. Not you." He stroked her hair back, exposing her face fully. "My darling love, you have no idea…." He kissed her fiercely.

She was confused. His tears, his obvious grief that was in complete contrast to his arousal that she could still feel against her. "Tell me, Jeff. Let me help you. Please, my love. I hate seeing you like this."

Two sets of endearments, both uttered unconsciously, not even registered as something new. Only that it was right.

He held her tighter, his kisses desperate with need, with love; asking for her, wordless begging for her to help move on from this most painful memory. "Take it away from me, Penny. Help me loose the pain."

"What pain? Tell me. What do you need?"

"You. I need you. To be inside you. To forget it all." He moved suddenly and she cried out in surprise.

'Jeff! Stop! No!" Her voice was panicked. In their encounter, he hadn't used his full strength on her, but now he did. This wasn't the man she loved. It wasn't even the Jeff Tracy she worked with. This was a stranger, and he frightened her.

She struggled against him, pushing against his chest. "jeff! Please!" Her voice broke on a sob and he paused. "You're hurting me."

His eyes cleared and the darkened lust was replaced by horror. "Oh god! Penny." He suddenly moved away from her. "God, what have I done…" He covered his face with his hands. "How could you ever forgive me. How could I have done that." He looked at her, face pleading. "I'm sorry Penelope. Please. You have to believe me – I wouldn't hurt you for anything."

He was huddled into himself, trying to avoid any part of himself touching her.

Her heart was breaking for them both. She had to get to the bottom of this, or she would have to walk away from him. From International Rescue.

"I don't know Jeff. I need to know why. And I need to know that you will never do that again." Penny wasn't quite gone. The tone was pure Lady Penelope, yet the questions were all Penny.

"I need… I can't think properly." He looked around wildly. "I can't do this like this." He stood and walked to the drawers where he had put his clothes and rapidly got dressed in a pair of jeans and polo shirt. "Please Penny. I can't do this naked." His voice was serious. He needed that added layer clothing gave, so that he could feel safe opening his heart to show her his greatest pain of all, and to assure her of something he had only himself come to admit to himself in the last few months.

She nodded slowly and moved to collect clothing before disappearing into the tiny bathroom. His heart fell. She couldn't even feel comfortable enough to get dressed in front of him.

Had he found her only to lose her?

A drink. He needed a drink. Absently he put the kettle on, knowing his Penny would need at least tea, and opened the cupboard looking for where she had put away the scotch.

There. He didn't need to be drunk, but he needed the jolt that this would give him, the courage. Coffee wasn't going to do it this time.

He could hear the shower running still and stopped, bracing his hands on the bench. Did she really want a shower? Or was she washing him away from her? Vaguely he registered the kettle boiling and his hands moved automatically, measuring tea leaves into the small teapot and pouring in the hot water. Setting out her cup and saucer and he smiled sadly.

One thing his Penny and Lady Penelope had in common was their belief that you didn't drink tea from anything but fine bone china. And never from a mug.

His Penny. Yes. He really did love her. But after this… how long would she be his Penny?

Jeff looked at the two fingers of scotch in his glass. If he drank enough, it would burn away the pain. He knew that. He also knew that it would also send him down into a hell he had only just managed to escape from fifteen years ago. Escaping it to discover that it had been three years since that awful day. Three years of immersing himself in work during the day and alcohol and women at night.

He couldn't do it again. He had to make sure that his Penny knew it all. And knew that he had to show her how much did love her.

He registered that light fragrance that only she wore and he registered her standing next to him. "Jeff?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I've made you some tea, Penny," he said and then made a disgusted sound and looked at her. "After what I just did… making tea – as if that will make it better." He picked up the glass and tossed the contents back. "Penny I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me." He took a deep breath. "I would completely understand if you kicked my idiot ass out of here right now and never wanted to see me again. And if it was somebody else did it to you, I'd be doing the one kicking." Another deep breath, but whatever he intended to say was stopped by her fingers on his mouth.

"The tea is a very good idea, Jeff," she said gently and then looked at the empty glass. "I'm not so sure that was though."

'No. Probably not. But what you saw me drink then is all I've had." He looked rueful. "I'm not falling into that trap again." At her raised eyebrow he nodded. "Yes. It's all part of what I need to tell you."

Penelope's look was shrewd. It made him feel as if she was looking onto his soul. When she finally looked away, he felt as if he could move again. Penny grabbed another cup and saucer and stacked it with the original one and picked up the teapot. "Bring the milk and sugar, Jeff. I think that for both our sakes you need to tell me what is going on. I may still kick you out."

She settled herself into a chair at the small table they used to eat from and poured tea. As Jeff opened his mouth to protest, she raised one eyebrow and subsided. He had learned when not to even waste time trying to stop her doing something. And in this case, he would drink the dammed tea and enjoy it.

His Penny knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"So – how about we start from the beginning, Jeff. What caused the tears, my dear?" Her voice was soft and compassionate, giving him the support he needed.

"It starts a long time ago, my Penny. Two days before Lucille was killed, actually." He took a sip from his tea, the hot liquid somehow soothing, and began his tale.

He had no idea how long it took to tell. By the end, they were both crying, and he had buried his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

Penny moved and crouched before him, her hands on his. "Look at me Jeff," she said. "I still don't understand. Why did it all hit you then? And why did you try to force me? You only had to ask, love. I need to know Jeff. And you know why I need to know."

Her voice, soft and loving broke through to him and he raised his head. "After all that I told you. How I behaved…. Penny, for sixteen years I was an absent father."

"No Jeff. For three years, you were. You can't get that back. An apology isn't going to make up to your sons for that. But they still love you. Though I think that you owe them this story. They're all old enough to understand. Before Lucille died, you were there when you could be. When you were on earth, from what I understand from the boys and from your mother, you were a completely hands on father. I wish my own had been as hands on. You owe me an explanation. I can't accept your apology, however heartfelt, until I know why it happened."

"I know, my Penny. But you needed to know the background first." He raised his head from his hands and looked at her, his hand reaching out to gently touch her cheek. "Including the parts that made you blush, my darling girl."

She rose and pulled her chair close, so that they were sitting knee to knee. Penny placed her hand on his where it rested on his thigh and squeezed gently. "So tell me."

He took her hand, grateful and needing that contact. "You were enjoying yourself so much, Penny. The only other woman I had ever been with that showed that much enjoyment had been Lucille. And then… that look in your eyes. I never though a woman would look at me with that much love again….. Or that I'd feel that way myself."

He closed his eyes and a tear trickled down his face. "And then the pain. I lived again that pain of losing Lucille. And fear that I would lose you completely. You take such risks, Penny. And you take them for my dream. But sometimes I feel like I live every day in fear. Fear that the boys won't come home from a rescue. That you will take one risk too many."

He shook his head. "I'm not proud of my actions, Penelope. I thought that I could fuck away the fear. The pain. And that if I took you hard enough, somehow I could make you invulnerable. Stop taking risks. Get rid of the pain of loss." He looked at her, grey eyes confused. "Does that make sense at all?"

His language was deliberately crude, to try to get through to her the desperate feelings he had felt.

She moved to sit on his lap, cradling his face in her hands. "I… I think so. I need to think about it myself." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "I do love you, Jeff Tracy. I have for a long time now, and have absolutely no intention of going anywhere. But… I need to think about this. Before I can be completely intimate with you again. I need to sort it through in my own mind."

His arms slipped around her waist and he held her tight. "I understand, my Penny. I know I'm asking for a lot of trust from you. But I promise, I will never hurt you like that again. I am sorry with my whole being for what I did to you."

"I believe you, Jeff. And I forgive you."

"Take whatever time you need, Penny. I'm going to be waiting for you until you're ready."

This time their kiss was deep and loving and she rested her head on his shoulder when they finally broke apart. "I've never sat like this before," she confessed softly. "It's nice."

They weren't sure how long they sat like that. At some time they ate. Neither could have said what it was.

When the thunderstorm hit, they were sitting on the verandah, Jeff stretched out on the large squatters chair, Penny stretched on top of him, snuggled close. Penny discovered that being kissed by him, long, slow loving kisses, was almost as good as being made love to by him. Her mind was still in a turmoil from all he had told her, but deep in her heart she knew that he was still the man she knew so well.

She also knew that tonight, and for every night when they were in the same place, they would share a bed. She wanted to fall asleep with him. To hear him breathing next to her, to feel him so close.

In some ways, she was terrified. She had never loved anybody like this before. Yet… Jeff was so familiar to her. It seemed like she had known him forever. Sometimes, she felt like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

In spite of what had happened, when she was with him, she felt safe. Cherished. Loved.

He broke their kiss. "We need to stop Penny. Slow down. Or at least I do." He watched her blush slightly and kissed her again, delighted that he could make her blush like that.

She felt her cheeks colour at his words as she could feel exactly what he meant as she lay stretched along his body. She couldn't believe how much she was blushing around him now. He would think she was some sort of awkward schoolgirl! Until she saw his face and how tender it was, and how much he obviously loved to see that slight blush arise. She just nodded and snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder again. "I love you, Jeff," she said softly. She moved her head so she could look into his eyes and stroked the side of his face. "Even if we don't make love, I want you to share my bed. Not just here, but always. Whenever we're in the same place at night."

He looked down at her, his eyes mirroring hers with love. "Are you sure, love? I want the same, but I don't want to rush you, Penny. And people will talk. I don't want your reputation to suffer."

"Jeff, people talk anyway, and you may not have noticed, but they've been talking about us for a while. I think that my reputation will stand it. And even if it wouldn't, I don't care. You're more important to me than my reputation."

"My darling love…." He kissed her again as the lightning played across the dark sky, thunder rumbling like the beating of their hearts.

The rain came suddenly, deafening on the tin roof, startling them both with its noise and the intensity of it. Penelope sat up suddenly with a cry.

"Oh no! My nightdress!"

"What about it?" Jeff reached out and caressed her waist, moving to pull her back against him where she felt so right.

"It's still down by the billabong."

"We can get it in the morning."

"But what will I wear to bed tonight?"

His first answer to that was "nothing" but he refrained from saying it aloud. He had promised his Penny that they would be moving at her pace, and he had no intention of going back on that. He knew that this would be as hard, physically, now as it was when he had promised his Lucille the same thing when he was courting her.

He'd survived it then. He could survive it now. "You didn't bring another one?"

"No… I didn't think I'd need another one for only a few days." She seemed genuinely distressed and, with an effort, he sat up and held her close.

"We'll work something out my Penny." He was a little confused – Penelope wasn't a woman who would get distressed about something like that normally. Or so he thought. "You're such a tiny thing, dear girl. You could wear one of my shirts. Or my pyjama top. Don't worry."

He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "After all – it's only going to be me who'll see you. And I'm not going to pass any judgements on your choice of clothing to wear to bed."

"It's just… Jeff, darling, I know I'm asking a lot of you. To share a bed, but not to make love... I don't want to make it any harder for you." She broke off and blushed again.

"My choice, Penny. Not going to deny – it's going to be hard for me – for both of us. But I'm not going to give up your wonderfully generous offer. I want to share a bed with you. Tonight, and tomorrow and every other night we're together. You could come to bed in a suit of armour, or wonderfully deliciously naked and I wouldn't care, as long as it was to our bed you came."

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around him. "Then it can stay where it is, Jeff. Now lie back again. I'm rather liking sitting with you like this."

He relaxed back and nestled her against him. "You're a bossy woman, Penelope. Good thing I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I've updated this chapter because I wasn't at all happy with how it ended. I liked the idea, but didn't like the execution. So - here it is amended.**

* * *

The soft chiming woke him the following morning and he looked around for the source, extricating himself from the sleeping Penelope who had managed to twine herself around him; and who then grumbled in her sleep as he left her.

The soft glow lead him to the receiver and he yawned and ran a hand through rumpled hair as he answered.

"I hwas looking for 'Er Ladyship, Sir."

"She's still asleep Parker. What's up?"

Parker looked at the image in front of him of a Jeff Tracy that he had never encountered before. Bare chested, sleep rumpled and he also noted the small detail of a mark on the man's shoulder.

"Hwe've been contacted by Sir 'Arry. "E's invited himself to luncheon with 'Er Ladyship today. Halong with, 'e says, several important people hinvolved with 'is project."

"What time is it now? And what time is he expected at the main homestead?"

"Just gone 9.30, Mr Tracy." Parker froze at what he then saw. His Lady had appeared. Obviously she had just woken and risen from bed, but …. That was not her usual night attire. And….. Parker sighed. It had certainly taken them long enough. He had better get to work moving belongings from one room to another, if what his eyes were telling him was correct.

"Parker, we shall be there by noon. Please arrange the necessary luncheon with Cook if you would. For serving at 1, I think."

"Yes, M'Lady," he said stiffly. "Shall I lay out appropriate clothing for you and Mr Tracy, M'Lady?"

"Yes please, Parker. My cream skirt and pink silk blouse I think for me."

"M'Lady? Sir 'Arry insinuated that they would need haccommodation tonight."

"How very inconsiderate of him! Then arrange with cook for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow please. And also suitable accommodation." Lady Penelope looked less than pleased. She was being imposed on, and she hated that.

"With Sir Harry as far away from Lady Penelope as you can, Parker." Jeff spoke sternly. "I don't want him thinking he can take advantage."

He cut the connection and looked at Penny, who had been snuggled into his side since her appearance. "I think we may have scandalised Parker somewhat." He kissed her, his eyes warm with admiration. "Good morning, darling. You look very delectable."

Her expression changed, and she smiled up at him and ran her hand up his bare chest. The thunderstorm the previous night had done more than freshen the air and the bush surrounding them. It had washed away her doubts as well.

"We don't have to leave for a couple of hours. Care to show me just how delectable?" Her hands unbuttoned his pyjama shirt she was wearing and she slipped it off, allowing it to puddle at her feet. He hadn't registered it fully during the night, but she was naked under it. His hands moved to her body, lightly running over it.

"Are you sure, My Penny?"

In answer she took his hands and drew him back to bed.

"Absolutely. I've been waiting for you – wanting you, _loving you_ – for so long now. I do trust you Jeff, and I'm not prepared to wait any more." She kissed him. "You have no idea how hard it will be to get rid of me, Jeff Tracy!"

Jeff returned her kisses and caressed her, removing what scanty clothing he had on and laid her on the bed beneath him. "Who said anything about getting rid of you?"

* * *

She stopped about a kilometre before the homestead and Jeff pulled up beside her. "Do we have to go back?" she asked softly. "I'm not ready to be in the world again yet."

He reached out and took her hand. "Neither am I, but we have responsibilities, Penny." He then lifted her hand to his lips. "But at least from now on, we face them together."

Penny pulled a face. "Jeff, I really don't want any big announcements. My private life is my own."

"I'd love to tell the world, darling. But whatever you need, I'm happy with. How about we tell anybody who asks, and just assume that people know otherwise."

"Yes. I like that." She looked towards the homestead again. "And now, I suppose we have to go and be terribly civilised." She humphed delicately. "When I'd much rather be being terribly uncivilised with you."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her. "Penelope, you've turned into a sex fiend."

* * *

"Have our guests arrived, Parker?" Penelope handed him the small bag from the back of her motorcycle.

"They 'ave, Milady. They hare currently on the sun patio with an aperitif."

"Well done, Parker. Mr Tracy and I will go and change and join them there."

"Pardon, Milady, Sir. I've taken the hliberty of moving Mr Tracy's belongings into your room. And laid out happropriate attire for lunch."

Penelope blushed and even Jeff felt slightly embarrassed. However, Penelope's blush was the only sign of her confusion. "One step ahead, as usual, Parker." Her voice was a cool and collected as always. "Anything else we should know?"

"The Earl is with them, MiLady. 'E's said he wants to 'ave a word with you this hafternoon."

"My brother? Oh dear… That can't be good."

Jeff just smiled and put his hand on the small of her back. "Remember, Penny. Together."

"Let's just hope we can convince Michael of that, Jeff." She stepped away, and Lady Penelope entered the house. Jeff sighed, handed his bag to Parker and followed. Hopefully, his Penny would appear again later.

Good thing he loved Lady Penelope as much as he loved Penny.

* * *

"Absolutely out of the question. I'm astonished you would even think I'd consider it."

"Well, he is your husband…"

"Ex-husband. I cannot even remember why I was stupid enough to marry him in the first place. We've been divorced for longer than we were married, Michael. I haven't seen him for at least four years, and that suits me just fine."

"Have a heart, Sissie. He's one of my oldest friends."

"Hangers on. And the answer is still no. I am not having that man anywhere near me again. Let alone pretend to be married to him."

"It's not like he's asking you to sleep with him…. Just…. Well, yes, I suppose, in a way… he is… you need to be caught in bed with him….arggggg"

"I don't like your tone, Langford. Earl or not." Jeff twisted the man's arm further around behind his back. "And I certainly don't like the fact that you seem to think that you can ask your only sister to…. Penny! Where did you get that from?"

"I'm always armed, Jeff. You know that."

"You can't shoot your brother. Even if he is an asshole."

"Well, I can't let you beat him up either. And I wasn't going to actually kill him."

"Awfully good of you Sissie!"

"Shut up Michael. Don't let go of him, Jeff. I want to know what was in it for him."

"So do I. And then I want some explanations from him as to why he thought that you would even consider such a thing."

"I don't owe you anything, Tracy. I don't even know why you're here." A look came over his face and he smirked. "Little old, isn't he, Sissie? Even for your tastes?" The wet thump of a fist hitting flesh sounded in the room followed by a squeak from Lady Penelope.

"Penelope! When did you learn to do that?"

She was wringing her hand. "I had Scott teach me. Just in case. It didn't hurt when I hit the practice dummy!"

Jeff was laughing and shaking his head. "Oh my Penny! Here, let me see." He took her hand and was gently examining it, turning it this way and that. "You were probably wearing some sort of hand protection, and the dummies aren't the same as somebody's jaw." He raised the hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "We need to clean that up sweetheart. Looks like you've busted the skin open on your hand, and some bruising will come up. You didn't hold your fist tight enough."

"It's the first time I've ever done it. I'll get better with practice."

"I hope you don't have any more practice darling. Let's ring for Parker and some warm water to bathe your poor hand."

"What about me?"

Jeff looked down at the man on the ground.

"You'll live," Jeff said, barely looking at him. "And I think that this conversation is pretty much ended. If I ever see you, or Ashford within a hundred meters of Penny or me, then you will have more than a bruised ego."

"You rang, MiLady?"

"Yes, Parker. Lord Langford is leaving. Immediately. And shall not be returning for some time, I imagine," Lady Penelope said.

"Parker, when you've done that, please bring a basin with some warm water and cloth. Her Ladyship has injured herself."

"To my private sitting room, please, Parker. And please also bring some tea, and coffee for Mr Tracy."

"Hov course, MiLady. If you will come with me, MiLord?"

They watched Parker lead out Penelope's brother and Jeff looked round the room. "You know, Penny, this is a godawful room."

"I have to agree, Jeff. I rarely use it, and haven't decided how I want to redecorate it." All of a sudden she pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. "You're not too old, Jeff. Not as far as I'm concerned. Do you know how long I've been trying to seduce you? How long I've been in love with you?"

"You have?" He was surprised, and not a little gratified. "I'm glad you didn't give up, Penny."

"You know me, Jeff. When I want something, I make sure I get it. And I really, really wanted you."

He tucked her under his arm and they left the room. "What about your other guests?"

"Uninvited guests. I've lunched with them. I suppose I shall have to dine with them. But I shall make sure that Parker is aware that they need to go first thing in the morning. I refuse to breakfast with them. This isn't a house party." She smiled at him. "Besides, don't we have to leave for the Island tomorrow?"

Jeff laughed. "Well I do. I wasn't aware you were intending to tag along."

"Only for a few days Jeff, as much as I would wish otherwise. I have commitments in London at the end of the week that I am unable to delay."

She settled back next to him on a sofa and winced a little as he bathed her hand. "Next time I hit somebody, I'm definitely going to wear gloves. Or get Parker to do it for me."

She didn't see Jeff's mouth twitch with amusement. "I think that's probably a good idea, Penny.".


End file.
